halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alex Lioce/Alex-130
Hey brotha welcome to HaloFanon just a few tips. *There's no need to say someones still alive just leave the date of death empty *For the page name Spartan 130 could get confusing so it would be handy to rename it to Alex 130 Other than that good luck with you're writing. TartanSpartan (talk) 22:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) in existence. Might want to change the tag to something that hasn't been used in the canon series. Also, please remove the links to battles made by another author, as you haven't had permission to use them. Thanks.}} @Ajax 013 1. Does it really need to be a real family, this is a non-real article, I used it for creativity 2. I will try to have some time with the year birth problem 3. Sniper theme is a inspiration of the Specializations Weapon skins from Halo 4, again, use of creativity & imagination 4. The armor of the choice of this character is what I should think it should look like, not ALL characters need to be what most classes are like, for example, a Spartan with a Mark VI helmet that is in a class called "Guard", does it really need to be like that or do I have some parts that are correct? 5. You do have a point about Military knifes are use to stab not slasher, so I have fixed that & re-named the image of the Combat Knife to"Slayer" 6. What is with this "Bad Grammar"? Can you copy & paste the problems with the grammar so I can fix it? Overall, Some point are right & need to be fixed, others are not right for a unknown explanation. So, If you don't LIKE this article, why bothering it when it could be left alone where it is until I have some time to fix & edit things in the article Brodie-001 1. Maybe give a explanation on which battles you want me to remove? if so, thanks 2. Okay about the Title, for some reason I re-named it to Alex-130, but It just says Spartan-130 no matter what, can you help me with it, if so thanks --Alex Lioce (talk) 22:56, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Alex Problems. to link it to Halopedia. *Regarding the article name, I was referring to the Spartan tag, 130, which already belongs to an already established SPARTAN-II in the canon. You should check the list on Halopedia for available tags. Also, the article says that he is a SPARTAN-III. In that case, you could change it to A130, B130 or G130, depending on the company. As for the reply to Ajax: *Yes, it does need to be a plausible name. You wouldn't have someone going round with a name like 'Shadowknife' who expects to be taken seriously. In any case, no SPARTAN-III's are aware of their surnames due to being taken in by the military at a young age. *Ajax does have a point regarding the armour. Considering his speciality, you might want armour that suits it, rather than looks cool. *In terms of the 'weapon theme', I think you're going a little too close to the game here. Why would a Spartan carry a weapon just because of the pattern on it in the first place? *Regarding the general grammar and punctuation, there is a LOT that needs fixing. I apologise if this sounds a little rude, but pretty much everything here needs fixing. Try running it through a spellchecker before saving, and preview your work as well. Quite a few sentences lack punctuation and do not make a lot of sense. Also, please stop moving the page, I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish by doing it. Fix these problems as soon as possible, thank you. }} @Brodie-001 1. Thanks for the link help, I'll see if i have time to do that 2. The Spartan III thing got that fixed up 3. You are so right about the surname, so I don't think honestly, there's a problem with the surname so that stays the way it is 4. Look, about the armor, I am in development of that, because in Halo: Reach, the armor was going to look like this Helmet: EVA C Left Arm: Security Shoulder (with Kukri) Right Arm: Sniper (with Bullets) Chest: Tactical/Patrol Wrist: Assault/Breacher Utilty: Tatical/Soft Case Visor Color: Black or Gold Firefight Voice: Emile That's what I was planning for, unfortunly, I am now Major & unless you can tell me a faster & easier way to rank up fast in Halo Reach, It's going to take a long time to get the armor ready as I planned. 5. Weapons skin problem will be fixed sometime when I'm ready (won't be long) 6. Okay, if I need spell check, can you tell me which one is it, Microsoft Word? What is it? Overall, Thanks for some great help, I will use it when I'm editing the article Okay, so what are you trying to tell me, do I need to fix something in this article, if so, What? also if you don't like this article, then tell me, because it seems like no person likes an article I created because of my creativity & imagination. Also if there's a problem with this article, is that the only problem, because if so, I will fix that soon as I can Alex, Okay that's it, I had enough, you obviously hate the article so you know what? I'm moving my article somewhere else, I had enough of all of you hating on my article for my Creativity & Imagination. You not only hate the article, you are trying to ruin my life for this. It's over. GOODBYE >:( Alex @Maslab That is the most helpful thing you've ever said to me Maslab, look, I apologize for what I did, alright? I don't mean you guys are too me to me, It's just, try to explain it a little more clear, alright? I don't mean any harm on you guys, I just want my article to be perfect? But at least let go of the "Shadowknife" part? I know I play Halo ever since Halo 3, but try to at least recap up with some of the information you guys know, & in the future, I will remember them alright? No offense to anyone, but try to not have any anger in the messages? okay? The reason why I was angry is that I thought you guys were being to harsh on me? But now that you guys including Maslab's recent Message that I've read were right, I made a wrong move? I'm normally kind to people, but I never blame anyone? Can you guys accept my Apologies? <:) Alex, Alright then, 1. Assassin is NOT a team title, It's what type of role, he serves as with the Reclaimer Team (Article coming soon). Ex. Emile is a Counter Assault with Noble Team in Halo: Reach. 2 & 3. I'll see about fixing that, but if possible, could you give me an good example of a better fixed year for the article so it would make sense. 4. Thanks for noticing that! I'll fix that up for sure! :) 5. Okay, maybe explain that more clear, but I'll see if I can fix that up for sure 6. Here's the thing, He assassinates only with his Active Camouflage on, so I don't think he would've been spot unless the other elite noticed a bit of Spartan Alex so otherwise, the Elite(s) won't notice 7. Commander Jess is not a Spartan, he's a normal helper of the UNSC, just like Captain Lasky & Captain Del Rio. Overall, If I fix these problems, then that's it, nothing else, if so, thank you so much! :) P.S Can you give me some examples of better Surnames than Shadowknife? :) Also I forgot, which Microsoft Word? Microsoft Office 2007? Which one? P.S Can you accept my friend request on XBOX 360 please? :) Okay 1. Can you explain the main summary on how Emile was a "Close Quarters" (Also it's not Counter Assault, It's Close Quarters, I made a mistake right there) I'll see if I can fix about the Assassin class part, but even though they don't have "Assassins" on the UNSC's type of class, could Sniper still have the same bit-element of a Assassin, what I'm saying is that, can Sniper still be on Alex-130's type of Class 2. Fair Enough 3. A bit confusing there Surnames: Can you give me a Best website for Surnames? Grammar: So if you are saying that I would used Microsoft Office 2007, where would I find the Grammar fixer or something in on Office 2007? Try to accept my friend request around this March or so, sound good? :) Allright then, I see if I have time, but about the Father part, I forgot to mention this in the article, but Alex's father was a Spartan II. After enough fighting he did against the Covenant, he retired from the Program. He had to save Alex because (as I also forgot to put it in) Alex's mother was wounded & needed medical help. Alex couldn't do it by himself because If he did, he would've died by the Sangheili who also happen to have Energy Daggers so the father, even though he retired needed to save Alex for his father used Courage, Hope, Strength & Justice to save his son. Now you might say that I have mistakes in what I said, but that's okay, you know it's just a article, like my actual father said to me, Mistakes is not a damage nor a wound, It helps you keep on going to big successes, not all mistakes are the main problem Vote for Namespacing For #Issues listed on this page are still outstanding, and the alloted time for fixing these has expired.